


Conjugal in a Cabin

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dreamlike, F/M, Prison, Sex, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This work consists of two parts. The first part was actually a dream. And everything after the * I made up afterwards. Idk if it was really Juice but it was the actor who played him. Hence no mention of Samcro. I don't know who the female is.  I didn't include why she's there in the first place so it adds to what I think is the dream like quality. All smut.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Conjugal in a Cabin

She didn't pay attention to what was on the TV, barely heard it over the hum of his smile as he radiated it toward her. All the favors pulled and all the promises born to get to this moment made it all worthwhile. Time is of no measure when bliss is incalculable. Lina, her cellmate was happily immersed in that scripted reality known as television.

Joyously gratified in what was scripted wit and canned laughter. He moved closer to her, his scent of musk reminding her of the forest surrounding them. Though she couldn't run through it freely, she could always dream. 

He whispered dreamily in her ear. "There's still some time left. Let's go to other room so I can make you mine."

*******

They got up slowly from the small screen's glare. A rerun of that popular show with the three dads was on. Lina laughing heartily at the catchphrase.

Past the living room, the first door to the right was a bedroom. The heat from his touch burned brighter as they got closer to it. She pushed any doubts from her mind. Tonight, there was an imaginary camera in the room. And she'd be the breakout star. The lens holding its breath in anticipation along with her.

She found her hands at his waist, traveling upwards. Excitment increased at the chest of mocha - hued skin that glowed just for her. Just as she was about to rip his shirt open, he kissed her. And damn, he was good. At that same moment, she lamented she couldn't simultaneously detach other parts of her body to have him kiss them as well. He knew before he got here what he wanted. As soon as he laid eyes on her when he stepped through the door. The heat and urgency of his command were both at sky high levels when he broke off the kiss to say, "Undress me."

She calmly, yet feverishly obeyed, her skin shivering at his command. The buttons submitting themselves willingly to her fingers. He tilted her chin up to face him. She was sure to fall into his wanting gaze of eyes like ignited embers. His lips, slightly parted as he stared at her with fascination before breaking into a full on smile. Heat spoke for them, no words were needed. 

Off went the belt. Dark blue denim slid softly over his rigid thighs. As he stepped out of them and the boots, he pulled her toward him and the kiss that awaited.

His hands all the more lovely because they now ran all over her body. She suddenly bumped him and knew he was ready. And he'd soon know that so was she. 

He stopped her from undressing so he could do it for her. Caressing the side of her face, he said "Relax. I'm the Captain and you are my vessel. And together (the smile again) we shall embark on a tumultuous storm." Suddenly, the bed seemed too ordinary, for the moment was anything but that. So with the rug on front of the fireplace with a sheet on top, the voyage began. With each exhale, her body extended a little more to accommodate him. Each sweet stroke a buoy bobbing in the water. As the waves rose and fell, their bodies intermingled flawlessly in movement and desire. Definition and curves, stiffness and softness. He was the lone raft in her ocean, each kiss another hold onto the sail, each entering a drop of the anchor. His left hand held her face at each push while his right traveled downwards. He raised her leg to his shoulder so he could go deeper. Everytime she started to moan, he put his finger to her lips, gently shushing her. Kissing her again and again, the orifices simultaneously being filled brought her to the highest wave. As she held onto him through the gloriously tormented waves, his words kept her from drowning, "Ride it baby, I'm right there with you. Ride it hard." 

As the tide began to ebb, holding tightly to each other, Lina raised the volume. That was the signal. He helped her off the floor and they dressed quickly. Stealing kisses for each layer of clothing adorned.

Walking to the front door, holding hands, the guards start banging. He opened it, gave her one last kiss, promising to come back soon. Against regulations, her body was halfway out the door as she stared at the vehicle that took him away. She consoled herself by walking through the cabin, whose walls still contained the scent of him.

(end)


End file.
